1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a media cloud server for creating content according to a user scenario by using broadcast contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in information communication technology, there is a growing trend of users going beyond merely consuming the various contents provided online to the level of creating desired contents and sharing them with other people.
In order to create a desired video content, a user may have to shoot a desired image using equipment that includes a camera function and then edit the image. However, it can be very difficult or at least inconvenient to find a location or a cast suitable for the shooting of the desired image. Moreover, a high level of skill would be required for an individual to personally edit an image shot using camera equipment.
In another example, a video content can also be made by synthesizing various types of images using chroma keying, but synthesis equipment using chroma keying are highly expensive and as such may not be available to general users.